


If This Was A Movie

by washtheseghostsclean



Series: The Power Couple AU [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Maggie is bullying everyone watching The Notebook again and again, References to The Notebook (2004), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean
Summary: “All I’m saying is that we could do it better.”“You can’t be serious.”“Oh, I am.”Or Maxiel thinks they can do The Notebook better than anyone else.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The Power Couple AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	If This Was A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I watching Teen Wolf, Lydia's favourite movies is The Notebook, I rewatched the kissing scene and it led to this. I regret nothing, you hear me?

“All I’m saying is that we could do it better.” Maggie’s hand pauses halfway through to her mouth, a fist full of popcorn. 

“You can’t be serious.” She narrows her eyes at Daniel and Max really wants to laugh. He knows better, though. Laughing at Maggie would be suicide, she has access to all their social media and can ruin them for life. She will not do it, but she likes to remind Max that it’s a possibility. 

“Oh, I am.” Daniel nods, eyes never leaving Maggie’s. “You’ve forced us to watch this so many times we know the words by heart.” He’s not wrong there. “Plus Maxy and I have more chemistry.” 

By ‘ _this movie_ ’ his husband means The Notebook. In all their years as friends, Maggie has forced everyone and their mother to watch the movie, many, many times. It’s not like they want to, it’s just that they can’t avoid it because Maggie is, well, terrifying when she wants something. It’s fun when she’s doing it at work. Apparently, people were scared of her before but it was turned to eleven after they became friends. Having two of the top drivers in the grid back you up opens a lot of doors and scares a lot of people it seems. Back to the subject at hand though, it’s fun when she’s yelling at someone that’s not Max. So they all make sure to keep her happy. 

“You do not have more chemistry than Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling.” She rolls her eyes and finally shoves the popcorn in her mouth. 

“They do, though.” Lando offers, always the first to mess with Maggie. It’s a nice balance they have, the two of them. Whenever Maggie gets too much Lando gets her to drop it a notch or two. 

“I second that.” Carlos agrees a moment later. 

“I third that!” Charles adds from the other side of the couch.

“That doesn’t make any grammatical sense.” Maggie rolls her eyes but Charles ignores her.

Charles and the English language never mix well anyway. 

“All hail Maxiel.” Charles nods towards Max and Daniel. 

“The what now?” Max raises an eyebrow, taking a sip of his beer. 

“It’s what the fans call us.” His husband offers as a way of an explanation. “They’ve combined ‘Max’ and ‘Daniel’ into ‘Maxiel’ because we are one now.” He winks and Max rolls his eyes. 

“Sure.” He shrugs. Whatever floats people's boats as long as it’s safe and consensual. “But I agreed. We are better than Rachel and Ryan. We even have our combined name.” 

“Ship name.” Charles corrects him. 

“Yes. Whatever he said.” Max replies, gesturing vaguely towards Charles. 

“Prove it.” Maggie’s nostrils flare, her eyes burning. It just settles over Max what kind of atrocity they have committed. This will either be hilarious or end up with something very embarrassing being posted on their social media.

“What?” Max narrows his eyes, this sounds like a challenge. He doesn’t want to yield to it because he knows what Maggie is leading him into. But he’s also not one to back down as many years in F1 have proved. 

“Prove it,” Maggie repeats. “You know the words right? Prove that you can do this better.” 

Max’s eyes meet Daniels for all of two seconds and it’s decided. This is why they ended up together anyway. Because they are both absolutely ridiculous. In private, Max would hate to ruin the perfect power couple image they have in the eyes of the press. 

“Challenged accepted.”

* * *

In retrospect, Max never thought one movie night would turn into an off-season/ summer break ritual. It first happened after they got married. Maggie and Lando were in Monaco, they wanted to spend time together and they had somehow all end up at Max and Daniel’s place. Then it happened again and again and before they knew it different people kept dropping by during movie night. Which turned it into a tradition, not that Max is complaining. These assholes kind of grew on him out of the track too, like a fungus. Who would have told him so many years ago that he would enjoy hanging out with other drivers? 

“I think you should go all out,” Carlos says as they try to decide how to go about this. “You have a huge balcony, we can use the hose to make it look like it’s raining too.” 

“I can tape the whole thing!” Lando chimes excitedly. 

“You will not put it on the internet.” Max snaps. 

“I’ll record with my phone so we can have many takes!” Charles adds and he’s on thin fucking ice on being banned from the Verstappen-Ricciardo household. There’s a brief moment that Max thinks this is insane, a very small one. 

But then, “You are stupid.” Maggie says, crossing her arms over her chest and Max is in. 

“Daniel!” He calls and his husband smiles broadly. “Get wet! We have shit to do!”

* * *

Look, Max and Daniel have never done anything in half measures. From their working to their personal lives, together were a fucking hurricane. So of course this will be fucking intense even if it’s a stupid dare. They changed so their wet clothes look better on camera. Thank God it’s the summer break and it’s hot in Monaco. Carlos has soaked them with the garden hose, Lando is laying flat against the balcony floor pointing his camera at them while Charles is a bit further back filming from another angle. This looks almost professional. 

Maggie for her part looks absolutely livid which makes it even more fun. 

Daniel is standing on the opposite side of the balcony, his white shirt clinging to his body. He smiles when he catches Max looking at him. They don’t need to speak to be able to tell what the other is thinking. Not after so many years together. Max pulls at the hem of the blue T-shirt he’s wearing and takes a breath. Charles has decided that their outfits should be a nod to the original film too. He does not want to get into why he’s Rachel McAdams in this scenario. Otherwise, he might murder Charles with the hose and Max is too close to a championship to throw it away. 

“Ready?” Lando calls a little too excitedly and Carlos sprays them aggressively with more water. “Action!” He calls when they both nod. 

“Why didn't you write me?” Max calls, surprised that his voice is breaking a little bit. “Why?” There might be a small truth in his words. They had gone through something similar many years ago after all. “It wasn't over for me,” His husband must be thinking the same thing because Max can see just a brief flash of regret in his beautiful honey-colored eyes. “I waited for you for _seven_ _years_. But now it's too late.” They move at the same instant, one step at a time. Like an invisible string is pulling them towards each other. 

“I wrote you 365 letters,” Daniel whispers as they reach each other, stopping only two steps part. “I wrote you every day for a year.” Max can see Daniel’s arms itching to wrap him in a hug, something so familiar and natural to them. 

“You wrote me?” Max asks stunned by the revelation. Well, not stunned, just very into the role. He will never admit it to Maggie but Rachel McAdams did an amazing job with it. 

‘Yes…” Daniel breaths, his hand finally reaching to cup Max’s cheek. “It wasn't over, it still isn't over.” And then he’s pulling him into a deep kiss that makes Max forget anything but Daniel’s soft lips against his own. His fingers slip in Daniel’s wet curls as his husband picks him up and Max wraps his legs around Daniel’s waist. The kiss is deep and hard and Lando has to call ‘cut’ three times before they actually hear him. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Maggie throws one of the pillows they have on the balcony couch at them. “You’re better than Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling!” She slams the French doors as she steps inside the house. 

“I love you.” Max smiles, dropping another chaste kiss on Daniel’s lips. 

“I love you too, nerd.” Daniel rubs their noses together.

* * *

It’s days later that Max realizes that Lando did not take his threats seriously. When he very much shares the finished product of their stupidity on Instagram for everyone to see. The video blows up within minutes with shares, comments, and likes. It takes almost twenty-four hours to reach the original The Notebook cast. They both message Max and Daniel to congratulate them on their newfound career. Max manages to get a signed book by both for Maggie which helps to ease her wrath a bit. 

“I can’t believe people watched this.” He murmurs as the minute-long video ends. 

“We were pretty good.” Daniel laughs from beside him, wrapping his arm around Max’s waist. 

“If we ever decide to quit racing,” Max rolls his eyes. “We can always take up acting.” 

Daniel’s booming laugh follows him to their bedroom. 


End file.
